Street Fighter Series
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター, Sutorīto Faitā?) is a popular series of fighting games in which the players pit combatants from around the world (including the famous Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li and Guile), each with his or her own special moves, against one another. Capcom released the first game in the series in August 1987. The games tie in to other Capcom games including Saturday Night Slam Masters, Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 and the Final Fight series. The series also has loose ties to Rival Schools. Games 'Main' *Street Fighter *Street Fighter II *Super Street Fighter II *Street Fighter Alpha *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Street Fighter III *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike *Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter IV 'Spin-Offs' *Street Fighter EX Games *Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation - (2009) 'Compilations' *'Street Fighter Collection' - (1997) *'Street Fighter Collection 2' - (1998) *'Street Fighter Anniversary Collection' - (Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition in Japan - 2004) *'Street Fighter Alpha Anthology' - (Street Fighter Zero: Fighter's Generation in Japan - 2006) 'Other' *Super Street Fighter II Turbo Pinball FX *'Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game' - RPG released in 1994. Films * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - (1994) * Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation - (1999) * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - (2005) * Street Fighter - (1994) * Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li - (2009) TV * Street Fighter II V - (1995) * Street Fighter (TV series) - (1995) Related Media In Japan, an animated film produced by Group TAC titled Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie was released theatrically in Japan in 1994. An English adaptation of the film produced by Manga Entertainment, which was first released on home video in 1996. Group TAC also produced an animated TV series Street Fighter II V, which first aired on Fuji TV in 1995; and a two-episode OVA series, Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie, released in 1999. English adaptations of both productions were produced by Manga Entertainment as well. A second OVA based on Street Fighter Alpha, titled Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, was produced specifically for the English market by Studio A.P.P.P. Masahiko Nakahira did four different Street Fighter manga series: Cammy Gaiden (translated and released in English as Super Street Fighter II: Cammy by Viz Media), Street Fighter Zero (translated and released in English as Street Fighter Alpha), Sakura Ganbaru and Street Fighter III: Ryu Final. Street Fighter Alpha, Sakura Ganbaru and Street Fighter III: Ryu Final have all been released in English by UDON. Two characters created by Nakahira, Evil Ryu (introduced in Street Fighter Alpha) and Karin Kanzuki (from Sakura Ganbaru) have been integrated into the Street Fighter video games. Malibu Comics launched a Street Fighter comic series in 1993, but it flopped, lasting only three issues. UDON was then licensed by Capcom to produce an American comic book based on the Street Fighter franchise, in addition to Darkstalkers and Rival Schools. This series draws not only on the established Street Fighter canon, but also occasionally addresses various continuity retcons, and even draws from fanon and non-official sources as well. In 2005, UDON released Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter, the first Capcom series history and art book to be translated into English. More recently, UDON has continued its Street Fighter series with Street Fighter II Turbo and Street Fighter IV. They have also published a translation of a previously Japan-only artbook, SF20: The Art of Street Fighter. Box Art Image:SFCJapan.png|Collection Japan Image:SFC.png|Collection U.S. Image:SFC2.png|Collection 2 U.S. Image:HyperSFIIJapan.png|Anniversary Japan Image:HyperSFIIEurope.png|Anniversary Europe Image:HyperSFIIJapanSE.png|Anniversary "Special Edition" Japan Image:SFAAnthJapan.png|Alpha Anthology Japan Image:SFAAnthCoverScan.png|Alpha Anthology U.S. Image:SFAAnthologyEurope.png|Alpha Anthology Europe Artbooks Image:SFEternalChallengeShinkiro.png|''Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter'' Cover by Shinkiro Image:SF20Artbook.png|''SF20: The Art of Street Fighter'' Image:SFTribute.png|''Street Fighter Tribute'' Cover Art by Arnold Tsang Comics Gallery Image:SFComic0Art.png|''Comic # 0'' Art Image:SFComic1Art.png|''Comic # 1'' Art Image:SFComic2Art.png|''Comic # 2'' Art Image:SFComic3Art.png|''Comic # 3'' Art Image:SFComic4Art.png|''Comic # 4'' Art Image:SFComic5Art.png|''Comic # 5'' Art Image:SFComic6Art.png|''Comic # 6'' Art Image:SFComic7Art.png|''Comic # 7'' Art Image:SFComicArt8.png|''Comic # 8'' Art Image:SFComicArt9.png|''Comic # 9'' Art Image:SFComic10.png|''Comic # 10'' Image:SFComic11.png|''Comic # 11'' Image:SFComic12.png|''Comic # 12'' Image:SFComicArt13.png|''Comic # 13'' Art Image:SFSummerSpecial.png|''Comic'' Summer Special Art External Links * Official English website *Street Fighter Corporation *Street Fighter Galleries *[http://fightingstreet.com/folders/variousinfofolder/variousinfopages/streetfighterplotguide.txt The Street Fighter Plot Canon Guide at Fighting Street] *Street Fighter Wiki Category:Series